


Why, Why, Why

by rantarous



Series: Amamatsu Oneshots [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, F/M, Nightmare, wrote this around 2am sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: "Why, why, why? Why Akamatsu-san? Why, why, why?"He asks over and over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short but um I havent beta read it yet, so I hope its still enjoyable until I get around to it.

A loud drop and another sound reverberated around the spacious gym hall. One after another and another and another. Strangely, there is a howling sound of wind, morphing into a piercing shreak as her hair flies in every possible direction.  
  
  
  
Kaede covers her ears from the sounds, eyes obscurely concealed but regardless, swivels on her foot to see anyone she could recognise. To the side, stood a man in a suit; the colour of the suit reminding her of the colour of blood tainted o-  
  
  
  
_Blood? ___  
  
  
  
The blonde takes several strides towards the person, intrigued. As she continues to take each step, their features begins to sharpen and stops moving all at once. The boy has long silky back eyelashes and vibrant eyes as brilliant as the canopy of leaves during summer.  
  
  
  
But at the same time, his eyes are completely dead. No emotion or glint of happiness dancing furiously within them. It feels strange, those eyes feel familiar, in a way feels like home and warm and yet so foreign and icy-cold.  
  
  
  
The person begins to fall foward, plumping limply onto her shoulder before slowly sliding down and hitting the floor in less than a second, the sound echoing in the empty room.  
  
  
  
"Akamatsu-san." He utters, the boy lifts his head upwards after a while, his hand curling tightly around her foot.  "I don't understand, why would you do this to me? I'm always by your side to encourage you.  
  
  
  
Why, why, why? Why Akamatsu-san? Why, why, why? Why did you kill me?"  
  
  
  
Kaede is unable to form words, her lips sealed and her eyes widening in horror at the tone of his voice laced with nothing but hatred.  
  
  
  
"Akamatsu-san, Akamatsu,san, Akamatsu-san..." The stranger but yet oddly familiar boy chants, not once loosening the tight grip around her ankle. And then, the floor begins to twirl and twirl in circle, the floor beginning to sink and on the verge of swallowing them up as a whole.  
  
  
  
"Akamatsu-san!"  
  
  
  
Kaede blinks, once, twice and thrice and reluctantly looks at her shoulder , luckily free from the shade of blood. Her heart continues to uncontrollably beat, panting like a deer running away and escaping from its predactor.  
  
  
  
"Kaede. Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Ah, Amami-kun is here...  
  
  
  
Kaede looks up at Amami, still alive and still breathing. No blood is dribbling down the side of his face, his expression didn't look traumatising and his eyes didn't hold loath for her.  
  
  
  
"Amami-kun..." Tears begin to roll down her face, damp, mixing together with sweat trickling down her face. He forrows his eyebrows in concern.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, you're here."  
  
  
  
Kaede relaxes at the sound of his voice. He observes her gingerly with an open eye, paying rapt attention to the pattern of her breathing and rubs the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and uses the other to draw small traces of something on her back.  
  
  
  
"Is that, music notes that you're drawing on my back?" A faint amusement lingers in her voice. It's quivering but not as much.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. They do help, right? After all, you were the one who told me when you're not feeling well, you scribble music notes on your notebook to make you feel better." Amami answers, his voice raspy but soothing as a feather at the same time. "And also, I saw you doing that last week during our science class."  
  
  
  
Kaede faintly chuckles, still a little shaky. And of course, Amami quickly notices and stops his movements, using a hand to move her closer to him. He squeezes her arm, before returning back to his hopeless attempts to doodle music notes on her back.  
  
  
  
"I — I had a dream where you died and yet you still spoke to me. I didn't really understand it but you asked me 'why' many times." Her voice drops lower in fear, pushing the next word out of her mouth. "I killed yo —"  
  
  
  
He places a finger on her lips to shush her and once he realises he succeeded, he grabs her and embraces the shaken Kaede in a hug. He plants a soft kiss atop her rumpled hair and wraps his arms around her.  
  
  
  
"But it was a nightmare, Akamatsu-san. I'm here and I'm fine." He squeezes her one more time for comfort.  
  
  
  
Kaede's cheeks flushes, up to this time not used to the effection she receives from Amami. She returns his hug, nuzzling against his chest.  
  
  
  
"You're right. I'll get back to sleep."  
  
  
  
He chuckles lightly and pushes some strands away from her face with his fingers. In no time, Kaede falls into another slumber with the sensation of Amami's soft fingers delicately playing with her hair. Kaede was lulled to sleep and hasn't had another nightmare for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> erh its the middle of the night and I couldnt fall asleep after getting a night mare and also, i could hear creepy noises outside ha.. ha. sooo i decided to write this i guess to keep myself distracted. you can drop kudos and comments if you want, i would really appreciate it :')


End file.
